You Belong With Me
by ScOrPiA pOiSoN
Summary: Song-fic with the song by Taylor Swift "You Belong With Me". My first Harry Potter fic so plz R&R!


Hi people! This is my first (and probably going to be only) Harry Potter fic. Please be nice and click that little green button that says "review" at the bottom of the page!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy (WHY JKR?! WHY WILL YOU NOT SELL THEM TO US?!) and I don't own the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.

On with the story!

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's goin' off about something that you said, and she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in my room; it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do._

Draco watched Harry as he was, once again, in another fight with the Weaslette, his girlfriend. What the blonde-haired boy could hear from his position was an argument on another pointless subject. She's going off about Harry's latest heroic action that nearly got the black-haired boy killed. Even though he desperately wanted to, Draco couldn't interfere unless he wanted the "couple" to fight even more. Ginny just didn't understand Harry.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you can see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me, you belong with me._

Of course, there was no way Draco could ever get the other boy out of the red-head fury's grasp. She's the popular Gryffindor girl that got everyone's attention. Draco was the Slytherin ice prince that was hated by everyone not in the same house as him. Oh, how Draco wished that Harry would snap to his senses, so he could see who really understood him: Draco.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I keep on thinking this is how it ought to be: laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, "Hey isn't this easy?" And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town; I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine, I know you better than that. Hey, whatcha doin' with a girl like that? _

On a random day in Hogsmeade, Draco bumped into Harry at the Three Broomsticks. They ended up taking a walk around the village, surprising peaceful towards each other and laughing at the jokes the other made. Harry's smile made Draco's day. It was a smile that could put the sun to shame, a smile that was nonexistent, rare at best, around the bint that called herself Harry Potter's girlfriend. Draco still couldn't fathom why Harry was still with her.

_But she wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreamin' 'bout the day, when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you can see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me. _

The reason was obvious: Ginny was a girl, and Draco was a guy. It would never work out between them. Still, Draco hoped that Harry would realize the Weaslette was bad for him, and that he was obviously suited for Draco instead.

_Standing by, you're waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know me? You belong with me, you belong with me. Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me. _

Often, Draco would find Harry outside his prefect rooms, fidgeting and clad only in his pajamas. Every time his green-eyed beauty had a nightmare about the war, he would be standing outside Draco's dorms, just about to cry. Draco was the one who could make the boy laugh at these times, not the bitch that just clung to Harry's arm and simpered. Draco was the one who knew all of Harry's favorite things and all about the boy's dreams.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me, you belong with me. _

Draco knew he was the one who truly understood the Boy Who Lived, so why couldn't Harry see his obvious affection?

_Standing by, you're waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know me? You belong with me, you belong with me. You belong with me! Have you ever thought it just may be? You belong with me, you belong with me._

Every time Draco sees his Harry in the halls, he can't help but wonder: why can't the green-eyed boy realize that he belonged in Draco's arms, that maybe it was meant to be?

You belong with me, Harry.


End file.
